vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisps
Summary Wisps (ウィスプ Wisupu?) are creatures that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They are a diminutive, yet powerful alien species from Planet Wisp, although they can be found on many other planets across the universe. During one of Dr. Eggman's plots, the Wisps were kidnapped and enslaved by the doctor until Sonic the Hedgehog freed them. While most of the Wisps went home after that, some of them decided to stay on earth after taking a liking to it. Now, in remembrance of Sonic's deeds, the Wisps are ready to offer him and his allies help whenever needed, such as during the skirmishes in Sonic Forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Wisps Origin: Sonic Colors Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Squid-like Alien species Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Longevity, Small Size (Type 0), Levitation and Flight, Intangibility (Wisps naturally have this power, and can grant this power to others via Color Powers), Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Self-Destruction, and Explosion Inducement (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Shock Wave Generation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Surface Scaling (With Pink Spikes and Grey Quake), Size Manipulation (With Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Can amplify Sonic's capabilities. Were utilized to construct the Nega-Wisp Armor, and aided in its defeat), higher ' with Final Color Blaster, certain Color Powers can bypass conventional durability 'Speed: FTL (Can match pace with Sonic and even increase his speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+, intangibility and several Color Powers make them difficult to attack directly Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of Meters with Color Powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Generally unknown, though they appear to be competent fighters of caliber similar to Sonic himself Weaknesses: Their Color Powers have a set time limit, though they can simply be re-activated Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Color Powers: Color Powers are unique abilities that come in the form of various transformations that Wisps themselves can undergo. Wisps can also allow other characters to utilize their powers, most notably Sonic the Hedgehog. However, said transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, the user becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. The user is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating themselves without causing self-harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, the user transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, they can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, the user turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, they are able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, the user transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, they gain the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, they can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, the user turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, they gain the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp, the user transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, the user's body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, the user turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, the user essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. They are as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around themselves, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into themselves, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for their ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants users the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, the user transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, users gain the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, users can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. They also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect themselves to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, the user turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, they are able to bounce on air, allowing them to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp, the user turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, they can create powerful jet propulsion from their back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp, the user turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, users gain long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, they can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp, the user turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, they gain a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter they bite off and add it to its own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets the user suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp, the user turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, users obtain pyrokinetic abilities. They are able to form a shield of flames around themselves that instantly incinerate anything it touches, and they can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on themselves. These explosions can be channeled to shoot the user higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, the user's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp, the user turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, users essentially become a living black hole which can draw objects into themselves from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. However, the user cannot draw in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, users are granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, users are also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing users to grow larger the more they consume until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling users to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, the user turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, users can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing users to move as a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' All the Wisps gather together and use their combined Hyper Go-On energies in one vibrant attack. Gallery File:Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp File:Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Greeen_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_-_(1).png|Green Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp Wisp_Violet.png|Violet Wisp Orange_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_Artwork_-_(1).png|Orange Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Crimson_Wisp_Art.png|Crimson Wisp Magenta_Wisp_Art.png|Magenta Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Grey_wisp.png|Grey Wisp Black_Bomb_v2.png|Black Wisp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Aliens Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Void Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 5